


Sparks

by phoebesmum



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebesmum/pseuds/phoebesmum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This year, Casey doesn't buy Mallomars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 2006; first draft for the _Sparks_ cue in LJ SN100's _Rescue Me_ drabble challenge.

It's been years since you bought concert tickets (actually? Forever. You were never really that into music). You're pretty sure it should be easier than this, just a matter of going online or picking up the phone. What it actually involves is complex and barely-legal wrangling and the exchange of a ridiculous sum of money. But the glow in Danny's eyes when he opens the envelope ("Mallomars are getting thinner …") makes it worthwhile.

At thirty, you were long-married, a father. Danny, by contrast, still seems like a child sometimes, more so even than Charlie, who was hardly this enthused about his first bike. You envy him; you yearn to regain that intrinsic innocence, that sense of wonder.

He insists you use the second ticket. You feel guilty - they're like golddust, it should go to a real fan - but you can never say no to Dan when he looks at you that way. You endure the music; spend most of it watching Danny, wondering how, with his vast breadth of sports knowledge, there's room in his mind for the lyrics to, apparently, every one of this guy's songs too.

You take the subway home, Dan so wired he might as well fly and be done with it. He's going to crash, you know, and he does, three stops from home, his head on your shoulder.

You're alone in the car; there's no-one to see if you slide your arm around him, or lift your hand, run it lightly through his hair.

No-one to see.

***


End file.
